The present application relates to a sensing part, a sensing unit, a wheel speed sensing device, and a vehicle in which the device is used.
When a vehicle is braked emergently, its wheels are prone to be locked due to a relative greater braking force. Therefore, more and more vehicles use an anti-lock braking device such that the security and operating capability of electric straddle vehicles can be improved and road accidents relating to them can be reduced.
A wheel speed sensor is provided in the anti-lock braking device to real-timely detect the speed of a wheel and transfer detected signals to an electronic control unit of the anti-lock braking device. The electronic control unit carries out logical judgment, analysis and computation of those detected signals. As soon as it is determined that the wheel has a tendency of being locked, a braking force applied to the wheel can be timely reduced such that the wheel can be prevented from being locked in braking, the vehicle can run stably with being braked, and any possible road accident can be avoided.
How to install the wheel speed sensor can directly affect the detecting accuracy of the wheel speed sensor. Take an electric straddle vehicle for example. As recorded in Japan Patent Application No. 2009255826A, in order to install a wheel speed sensor onto the electric straddle vehicle, the wheel speed sensor is first installed to a bracket which is then installed to a wheel hub of the vehicle. Therefore, when such a wheel speed sensor is installed, connecting it to the bracket is a necessary step, which renders the sensor's installing process more complicated, the production cycle longer and the manufacturing costs higher. Furthermore, when there is a failure, which is usually caused by only a sensing circuit board of the wheel speed sensor, in the wheel speed sensor, the entire wheel speed sensor must be detached and replaced by a new one. In this case, other non-faulty components of the old one are out of use, which results in unnecessary wastes.